


Baby, Baby (I'm Taken With the Notion)

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babies, Children, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: I want to have another baby.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton/Natasha Romanov, Laura Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 21
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

When Natasha came in from her early morning run, it was to find Laura seated alone at the kitchen table, a mug of coffee clenched between her hands. 

"Hey, everything ok? Did something happen with one of the kids?" she asked as she pulled out her earbuds.

Laura offered her a tiny smile. "Everything is fine. Every _body_ is fine. But there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure," Natasha said, slipping into the chair next to her, and reaching for her hands. She hadn't seen Laura this nervous since the first time Clint had brought her home with him. "What's going on, Laura?

Laura clasped Natasha's hand tightly between hers.

"There's really no way to ease into this so...Here we go. I want to have another baby," she blurted. 

"That's fabulous!" Natasha exclaimed, giving Laura's hand a little squeeze. "Why on earth was that making you so nervous? Another kid would be great!"

"Because it's about more than just wanting another baby," Laura explained. "I want to have a baby with _you_ this time."

Natasha blinked in surprise, but quickly cleared her expression into something more neutral.

"You know I don't have the parts for that, right?" she joked.

Laura smiled. "That's why we have Clint." She took a deep breath then looked pointedly at Natasha. "You weren't part of this family when we had the first two kids. But you're a part of it now and I want us to have a baby together. You and me. Coop is clearly a mini-me and Lila's the definition of a Daddy's girl. This next baby can be yours."

"I'm not sure that's how it works."

"Probably not, but there's a very good chance this one will be hell on wheels, so…" A teasing smirk appeared on Laura's face and Natasha laughed.

"Does Clint know? That you want another baby?"

Laura nodded. "We've been talking about it for a while. When you decided to come home for good, well, it finally seemed like the time was right. So what do you say? You wanna have a baby with me?"

Though she wasn't normally an overly emotional woman, Natasha couldn't hold back a small sniffle. "I would be honored to have a baby with you."

"Oh thank god!" Laura said, her own eyes getting suspiciously bright.

"Uh, I don't want to interrupt anything, but is everything ok?" Clint asked, as he shuffled into the kitchen. He poured himself a mug of coffee from the pot then turned to look at the two on them, both with moist eyes, sitting at the table and smiling giddily at each other..

"Everything is fine. Better than fine," Laura sniffled, smiling through her tears. "Natasha has agreed to have a baby with us."

Clint blinked. "Why?"

"Idiot," Natasha said, getting up to lightly punch him in the arm. "You know exactly why. And don't you dare say you're bowing out of this op. We need you to be the sperm donor."

"At least I'm good for something," he joked, but Natasha noticed his eyes looked suspiciously moist too.

"You're good for many things," Natasha said, pushing up on tiptoes to give him a soft intimate kiss. "I love you."

"Love you, too," he said, wrapping an arm arm around her shoulders. "So… should we tell the kids?"

"How about we tell them when there's an actual baby growing in my belly?" Laura said with a small smile.

"Good point. Probably don't want to get them too excited if it doesn't happen for a while."

"Are you kidding? You barely had to look at me the first two times to get me pregnant," Laura laughed. "Besides, ever since Natasha's been home, the amount of sex we've been having has ramped way, way up. I guarantee we'll be pregnant in one, two months tops."

"No pressure then," Clint said dryly.

Natasha grinned up at him. "Nope, none at all."

"So since you're predicting it'll happen pretty quick, how much do we tell them?" he asked.

"Well, Cooper's already figured out our relationship."

"And Lila?"

"She's old enough that we can explain about our marriage and our love for each other. We don't need to get into the S-E-X bit."

Natasha snorted. "I can't believe you just spelt that out."

"Hey! I spend most of my day with a five and nine year old while the two of you are off saving the world. Sometimes I forget."

"So we're really doing this?" Clint confirmed.

Natasha pulled Laura up out of her chair and pulled her into the embrace with her and Clint. 

"Yup. We're going to have a baby."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a hell of a mission, and Steve was thankful that the worst of the injuries anyone on the team had suffered was a broken leg. And even more thankful that Natasha had been there to help him drag Clint to Medical afterwards. The man was beyond stubborn, even with an obvious fracture.

The doctor had just finished setting the leg when Clint 'sand Natasha's phones both went went off at the same exact time. 

Natasha was the first to dig hers out and check her texts.

"Shit. Laura's in labor," she said, looking over at Clint.

"Thank god we insisted she bring the kids up to New York for a visit when we did," Clint mumbled. "How far apart are the contractions? Does she say?"

"Far enough," Natasha said, looking back at her phone. "But she thinks this baby is going to come quickly, just like Lila did."

"Then you better get yourself to hospital's maternity ward ASAP," Clint said with a small smile as he squeezed her fingers. 

"What about you?" Natasha asked, concern for Clint clearly warring with her desire to be with Laura.

"The doc will get me patched up in no time and I'll be there as soon as I can. But in the meantime, she needs you."

Natasha hesitated a moment before nodding briskly and turning to Steve. "I'm going to need a ride."

He fished the keys to his bike out of his pocket and tossed them to her. "Here. Take the bike. I'lll stay with Clint and make sure he gets to the hospital as soon as the doctor is done with his leg."

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Just don't crash it," he joked as she dashed out the door.

"Like I'd ever," she sassed back.

\-----

Hours later, Steve made his way to Laura's hospital room, a gift for the baby tucked firmly under one arm. 

Laura was sleeping soundly while Clint dozed in a wheelchair on one side of her bed and Natasha and the baby cuddled together in a rocker on the other side of it.

"Hey," he whispered to Natasha.

"Hey," she whispered back with a quick glance up at him before she returned her attention to the baby.

"Sorry it took me so long to get back to visit," he said, shuffling a little from side to side. "The debriefing with Fury took longer than expected."

Natasha waived the apology away. "Was he pissed Clint and I missed it?"

"I wouldn't say pissed, exactly." He paused a minute, gathering his thought and wondering if he should bring up the elephant in the room. "So why did -"

"Do you know-"

The both stopped abruptly and Steve gestured towards Natasha. "Go ahead. You first."

"Do you know what polyamory is?"

He smiled ruefully at Natasha. "I'm old, Natasha, not completely out of touch."

She smirked at him. "When did you figure it out?"

"I suspected after the party for Stark's birthday. I knew after Ultron. Laura's not as subtle as you and Clint. Good thing, too. I was worried for a while that I'd have to have words with Barton about stepping out on his wife."

"I could have taken you," Clint slurred as he stirred awake.

Steve shifted his attention to Clint, who he noticed was holding hands with a still sleeping Laura.

"Sure you could've," Steve laughed. "But it's a moot point. Congratulations, by the way."

"Congratulate them," Clint said, giving Laura's finger's a little squeeze and tipping his chin towards Natasha. "It's their baby."

"Yes, congratulate me," Laura murmured as she blinked her eyes open. "I did all the work."

"All of it?" Clint teased.

"All the hard parts, like carrying the baby and the actual childbirth," she grumbled good naturedly. She smiled over at Natasha and the baby. "But it was totally worth it, because they are the most beautiful mother and child I've ever seen."

"Hey, I wouldn't sell yourself short there," Clint said, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles. She blushed and tucked her head against his shoulder.

Feeling more than a little intrusive witnessing such a tender moment, Steve cleared his throat.

"Congratulations to you _and_ Natasha. And Clint as well, since I'm pretty sure he had at least some part in it," Steve said. He held out a plain brown bag to Laura. "Sorry, I didn't have any wrapping paper."

Laura at up straighter and opened the bag, grinning delightedly when she saw the book inside. "The Itsy Bitsy Spider? Its perfect! Thank you, Steve."

"I hope little… I didn't even ask. What's the name?"

"Nathaniel Pietro," Natasha answered, her face scrunching up in an adorable pout. "The little traitor. He was supposed to be Natasha Jr."

Steve chuckled. "Well, I hope little Nathaniel enjoys it."

"I'm sure he will," Laura said.

The baby mewled and rooted against Natasha's chest, and she reluctantly handed him over to Laura. "Sorry, sweetie. Your other mama's going to have to help you out with food for now."

"And that's my cue to go," Steve cut in as Laura parted her hospital gown and the baby immediately latched on. "Congratulations again. He's perfect and lucky to have all of you."

It was Clint who finally broke the silence after Steve left. "So do we tell the others that we're a… What do they call it? A throuple?"

Laura laughed. "I don't know what 'they' call it, but I think I'd rather go with polyamorous family instead."

"Yes," Natasha agreed, reaching over to stroke her finger along Nathaniel's back. "Although I'm not sure there's anyone left to tell about us."

Laura nodded. "I'm pretty sure Bruce guessed after his aborted attempt to date Natasha last year. And Thor intimated multiple partners are the norm on Asgard. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three? Totally a quartet."

"What about Stark?" Clint asked

"Oh," Natasha said, with a devilish gleam in her eye. "He's going to be so pissed. Can I be the one to tell him?"

Clint laughed. "Knock yourself out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. Done with the baby!fic. For now at least. :)


End file.
